Ghost of Girlfriend's Past
by Siretha Elaine
Summary: Spencer's obsession to be the best in everything, even yoga, results in her neglecting another boyfriend. After Toby calls it quits, Spencer is left alone—or so she thinks. The skies open up and deposit a smiling blond before her. Alison leads Spence through time to review her relationship mistakes; if she doesn't change soon… a terrible future awaits her. (There's no -A)
1. Prelude

**Based on "A Christmas Carol" book, "Ghost of Girlfriends Past" movie, and "Christmas Cupid" movie.**

**Ghost of Girlfriend's Past**

**Chapter 1 - Prelude**

"So I went and showed her the place. And she said she loved it," Toby Cavanaugh informed his girlfriend as the widest grin took control of his handsome face. "I think I did a good job. Once I finish putting the beams in the loft, she said they would be interested in me doing some custom work for them," he boasted as he happily twirled a bottle of water in his hand.

Concentrating on proofreading her Literature essay for the fourth time, Spencer nonchalantly replied, "That's great." Her eyes never left the Microsoft document; her fingers never stopped attacking the keys on the laptop that sat in her laptop. She hadn't even acknowledged he had sat next to her.

"She even gave my name to an architect she knows," he gleamed.

Taking her eyes off her monitor to attend to the text she received, Spencer still pretended she was listening to her boyfriend. "Th-that's great," she responded in an uninterested, monotone voice.

1 New Message

From: Hanna

_Em, Ar, and I decided—4get our study party. That test isn't for another week. Let's just party! Mom working late. Bring your Greek god. All shirtless males get in free LOL._

Growling in frustration, Spencer speedily replied back.

To: Hanna

_No thank you. I'd rather study. Have fun._

1 New Message

From: Hanna

_Yawn! My grandmother is more exciting than you._

"Spenceeer," Toby winced. "You're doing it again."

Caught like a deer in headlights, Spencer's head shot up. Offering him an apologetic smile, she professed, "I'm sorry. I know that I've been a little bit distracted recently. I just—I have so much on my plate. I have this project due on Monday…"

Shaking his head in understanding, Toby surrendered to her workaholicness. "Ok, ok. I'll let you work. I'll just sit next to you," he coyly smiled as he placed his arm behind her on the sofa. "and I'll watch you type. I'll be very quiet," he fibbed.

With her mahogany eyes back on her work, she missed the adorable, puppy-eye look he was gracing her with. He knew his girlfriend well. He knew she was a perfectionist. The look of determination that swept over her ivory face when she just has to know the answer to something, he admired it so much. Spencer Hastings was fierce and independent. It was one of the things he absolutely loved about her, but it often straddled the fence and became one of her most notorious flaws. That's why he knew he was the perfect addition to her life. With his carefree attitude, he knew when it was appropriate to be immature and bring out her inner child. It was always a challenge to get her to relax, but just like Spencer, Toby revered a good ole challenge.

Spencer said she had a project due on Monday. The way she was panicking, you'd think she hadn't begun the project. But Toby knew his brunette like the back of his hand. She said it was due Monday—in Spencer-ology, that meant she had already completed and proofread her material. As always, she was obsessing over it being perfect; therefore she invested more time into something that was already A+ material.

She felt his warm, minty breath brushing against her neck. She just knew he was staring at her with those sparkling sapphire orbs. It was distracting her, so she decided to ask him politely to leave.

"I think…"

Her words were short lived as his hungry lips kidnapped hers. Indulging deeper into the depths of her delicious mouth, Toby's hand gently took possession of a handful of her apple-scented locks. Withdrawing her tongue from the affection, she pushed him back to allow distance between their faces.

"Toby, that's distracting…" she complained.

"That's the plan," he grinned and attempted to resume the action.

His lips collided with her palm, as she threw her hand up to stop him. He licked her palm, causing her to retract her hand.

Laughing, he advised, "You need to take a break, baby. You've been working nonstop on your assignments. It's not like you're going to fail. You're the smartest person in Rosewood."

"Well, if a certain someone stopped distracting me, I could become the smartest person in Pennsylvania," she snapped and continued her keystrokes.

Toby sighed, "Ok, fine. I'll leave you to your work tonight only if you promise me that you'll reserve tomorrow for me and me only."

Giving him a sincere smile, she agreed, "Promise."

Toby leaned in to shower her with a good night kiss, but she jerked back and pointed to her laptop, indicating she was working. Toby just sighed, masking his hurt. He perked up at the thought that tomorrow would be all about them and nothing else. She promised.

Waving goodbye, Toby exited the Hastings manor via the kitchen door. As soon as Spencer heard the door shut, the double patio doors behind her simultaneously flew open. Spencer swiveled her head to see who was making such a grand entrance. A bright light, as blinding as the summer sun, illuminated her house. She shut her eyes to protect them from the pure white flash. When she heard a loud thud, she opened her eyes again.

Sprawled out on the floor with her head facing down was a blond girl. Spencer removed her laptop from her lap and strolled over.

"Damn, the party just started and you're drunk already, Hanna," Spencer assumed as she squat down to assist the girl.

Helping her to her feet by gently tugging on her arm, Spencer's eyes were concentrating on the high skyscrapers the blond wore as shoes. Even sober, those things looked suicidal. But what really caught Spencer's attention was the charms dangling from the gold anklet accessorizing her leg.

"That looks just like Ali's anklet," Spencer stated.

"Because it is my anklet," the blond said.

That voice didn't sound like Hanna's. It sounded familiar, like a voice she'd heard many times before, but it was so long ago. Spencer looked up. When her chocolate eyes met those manipulating blue ones, she released the blonde's arm and stepped back.

Smiling profoundly, Alison asked, "Missed me?"

Spencer closed her eyes and chanted, "This is not real. This is not real. I'm just… just hallucinating. Spent too much time studying." When the brunette's eyelids separated, she was relieved to find no one standing in front of her.

Suddenly Spencer was drenched as cold water showered her from behind. Quickly she turned around to find her former friend with an empty cup in her hand.

"Real now?" Alison inquired.

"Spencer, what happened?" Melissa asked as she entered the kitchen. "You're soaking wet."

"She just splashed me!" Spencer shrieked as she pointed to Alison standing in front of her.

Melissa looked around the room. "Who?"

"Alison!" Spencer exclaimed.

Melissa gave her little sister a confusing look.

"She's standing right here in front of me. Can't you see her?" Spencer asked.

Melissa's eyes enlarged. "You're still seeing Dr. Sullivan, right?"

"What?! No, no, no! I'm not crazy; I'm not hallucinating; I'm not dreaming. She is standing right here!" Spencer pointed frantically at the smiling blond.

Melissa started clapping. "Practicing your audition for the school play as Sloane in _Christmas Cupid_. Oh, you so nailed it. You're going to get that part for sure."

"No, no, I'm not-"

But Melissa had retrieved her keys and was already out the door. Spencer's eyes returned to the last place she saw Alison. She wasn't there. Spencer palmed her forehead.

"Maybe Toby was right. I need a break. Geez, I thought I was losing my mind…"

Spencer felt something collide with her butt, pushing her forward until she fell on the sofa in front of her. She whipped her head around to unveil it was Alison who had kicked her.

"With all the information I'm about to share, I think you want to be sitting down for this," Alison started. "First things first, you're not losing your mind. I'm really here."

Ali picked up one of Spencer's pens and threw it at her.

"Ouch!" Spencer wailed when the item struck her forehead.

"See?" Ali smiled. "I told you; I'm really here."

"Ok, so whose funeral did I go to last year?" Spencer inquired.

"Mine," Ali admitted.

Spencer gasped, "I get it. You must've had a twin and she was the one who died. Just like those books I read _Pretty Little Liars._ So you're alive! Oh my goodness, you're alive!"

Ali rolled her eyes. "No, I don't have a twin. Spencer, I'm dead. I'm a ghost."

Spencer laughed excessively. "You're not talking to Hanna, you know."

"Ok, well if I'm alive as you claim, why couldn't your sister see me?" Ali investigated.

Spencer's laughter came to a sudden halt as the wheels in her head started to turn. Ali knew Spencer was contemplating her thoughts, trying to rationalize the turn of events occurring before her. To speed up the brunette's journey to believing her, Ali extended her hand and swung to slap Spencer.

Spencer's eyes grew ten times in size as she felt a rush of cold air brush across her skin concurrently with Ali's hand. Her hand dissolved into Spencer's face, never making an impact. Ali stood back and stared at Spencer's shocked expression.

"Ok, now that you believe me…" Ali said.

"B-b-b-b-but," Spencer stuttered.

"I know, I know. It's a lot to process. Well image how I feel. I'm excitedly sashaying my way across the clouds until I reach the large golden gates when I'm told I couldn't enter. Apparently, I haven't been such a nice girl during my time down here…" Ali apprehensively twirled her locks around her fingers as she regretted how she treated people.

Spencer gasped as she listened attentively.

"So, I was given a second chance to redeem myself and earn my wings. Thus I was cast back here with a task I like to think of as mission impossible," Ali frowned up.

"What were you sent to do?"

"Save you," Ali responded.

"Oh my goodness! Save me? From who?" Spencer panicked.

"Yourself," Ali said.

Spencer frowned up.

"With the way you are choosing to live your life, your future has been pre-destined to be… awful!"

Spencer's shaky hand flew to her agape mouth. "Wh-what's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to live a sullen life and grow old by yourself. Your life won't be celebrated at your funeral, because no one will attend."

"Wh-what?! Not even my friends!"

"Nope," Ali replied.

"What about my children?" Spencer interrogated.

Ali shook her head. "You won't have any."

"Well why not? Toby and I plan on getting married and having a new-born with a six-pack."

"You think Toby is going to stick around with the way you treat him?" Ali asked.

"I'm going to lose Toby?! How? Why? What happens?"

"You'll see for yourself soon enough. We're going to tackle your past, present, and future relationships. But first we must travel into your past and visit your first mistake with a guy who adored you."

"Time travelling? Reeeally?" Spencer asked disbelieving.

Ali nodded happily. "Yeah. Exciting, isn't it?"

Spencer tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor. Several moments had passed and nothing happened. She knew Ali was bluffing.

"Sooo… when are we rewinding our presence?" she smirked.

"Whenever the spirit of the past gets here," Ali stated.

Spencer laughed. This was the craziest night she ever experienced in her life. It wasn't real. It just couldn't be.

"Need me to drown you in another cup of water to get you to believe this?" Ali asked, reading Spencer's thoughts. "Oh, no time. She's here now!" Ali said as the ghost of the past entered the foyer.


	2. In the Past

**I strongly encourage you to watch 1x06 "There's No Place Like Homecoming" prior to reading this chapter. That way you'll easily see the connections. Please!**

**Chapter 2 – In the Past**

"She's here now!" Alison announced. "She's late, but she's here."

"Well excuuuuuse me. I'm accustomed to swimming, not flying," Emily snapped back.

Ali rolled her sea blue eyes as Spencer's chocolate orbs enlarged at the new visitor.

"Emily! You can see her?! You can see Ali too?!" Spencer shrieked as she ran to hug her brunette friend.

"Of course she can see me; she's a ghost, too," Ali informed her disbelieving friend.

Ignoring the blonde's statement, Spencer extended her arms to hug Emily. "Thank goodness you're here! I thought I was losing my mind!" When Spencer enclosed her arms to envelop her friend, she was astonished when the only tangible thing her right arm met was her left arm. Her arms went right through Emily's body. Spencer jumped back with tears in her eyes. That's when Ali's statement registered in her brain.

She swiveled her head towards Ali who gave her the I-told-you look.

"When did Emily die?!" Spencer wailed.

"Stop crying; she's not dead. This is the spirit of the past. All the spirits will be in the shape and form of someone you love and trust. Hopefully, you'll listen to what they have to say and learn the error of your ways."

"But…" Spencer inquired.

"Enough questions!" Ali barked. "Emily, to the past we go!"

"How…" Spencer smirked.

But before she completed her inquiry, both ghosts placed their hands on her shoulders and everything around her seemed to melt away into a sea of pure blackness. As an assortment of images and a collection of voices zipped past her at the speed of lightning, Spencer screamed in fear. She shut her eyes and crouched down, shivering in anxiety.

"Spencer?" a familiar male voice called out to her over.

Peeking from her hiding place, Spencer noticed a smiling curly haired boy coming her way. She stood up and just stared at him as he enclosed the distance between them.

"Alex…" she cried. "Oh my, I haven't seen you since last year at homecoming…"

"What are you doing here? Homecoming doesn't start for another 27 hours."

Spencer frowned up as the second set of dialogue confused her. It was her voice who said that, but her lips weren't moving. What really confused the hell out of her was when Alex walked right through her. He walked through her! She turned around to see Alex greeting Spencer.

Spencer closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. Nothing had changed. There before her eyes stood Alex talking to Spencer.

"That boy is cute!" Spencer turned to her right to see Ali complimenting Alex. Emily nodding in approval, "If I wasn't gay, I would totally pick him."

"How can you guys be concerned with my ex's sex appeal when I'm dead?" Spencer freaked out.

"You're not dead. What's up with your obsession that everyone is dead?" Emily wondered.

"Because Alex just walked through me, meaning I'm a ghost! And, hello!" Spencer pointed frantically at Alex and Spencer. "I'm staring at myself across the room and I'm not looking in a mirror!"

"I wish there was a manual to explain this stuff to her," Ali complained to Emily. Em just giggled. Ali walked over to a sobbing Spencer. She assured her, "I'm the only dead one here. You are not dead, ok? We are in your past to view your first mistake. So, pipe down and enjoy the show."

Spencer did as she was told.

"I need to know the color of your dress, so I can buy a matching suit," Alex told Spencer.

"Oh, no. You don't have to purchase a new suit. Just wear whatever you have and I'll match my dress to yours," she stated.

A loud horn erupted in the room, piercing Spencer's eardrums. Spencer thought it was the fire alarm and proceeded to exit the school. But when she looked around the room, she froze in place. No one was concerned with the alarm. The homecoming committee was still busy, prepping for the dance. Even past-Spencer and Alex hadn't acknowledged the sound. But that's when Spencer remembered—what she could see and hear, they couldn't. She looked to Ali and Em for clarification of what that noise was.

"Anything you hear that, it indicates something you did wrong. First mistake here," Ali instructed, pointing to past-Spencer and Alex. "You hurt Alex's feelings, making him feel less fortunate. People don't have to be a Hastings to afford nice things. He doesn't want your pity; he just wants you and to have a good time with you. Don't focus on a man's status or rank. It makes them feel less than a man."

Spencer folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to be nice," she retorted.

"I know, sweetie, but what you did was a blow to his self-esteem. He's already extremely nervous about the dance. Because you bear the last name Hastings, you create internal fear in any boy trying to court you. They work really hard to impress you, Spencer."

Spencer sighed and returned her attention to past-Spencer and Alex. Alex retrieved a folded stack of bills from his pocket and extended it to the brunette. "For homecoming tickets," he smiled.

"No, don't worry about it. My treat," past-Spencer professed.

Spencer jumped when the horn went off again. With a look of annoyance on her face, she looked at Ali and Em, who was trying hard to mask their smiles. They loved irritated Spencer.

"Sorry," Em stated, "You did it again. No guy wants his girl to pay for their date, even if that girl is filthy rich."

Before Spencer could debate Emily's claims, the blond and brunette positioned their hands on Spencer's shoulders again. The scene faded away as the time travelled again. Spencer closed her eyes, wondering what the present would hold.

When jamming tunes met her eardrums, Spencer opened her eyes. Looking around the dimly lit, crowded auditorium, Spencer realized she was still in the past. She was at the homecoming dance. Dancing students infused by spiked punch partied wildly, often bumping and grinding into Spencer—actually through Spencer.

"Hey. I'm walking here," she snapped. But she knew they couldn't hear nor see her, but she was still annoyed that they could just walk through her.

Unclear of where past-Spencer and Alex were, Spencer found Emily clad in a sparkling sapphire dress near the cookie table. She headed over.

"I don't know where I am," Spencer said and laughed when she realized how crazy her statement sounded.

But Emily never paid her any attention. Her eyes were locked on the guy she was talking to. Spencer turned to see it was Toby. Seeing him made Spencer smiled. She wanted to run into his arms and beg him to make these crazy ghosts go away, but she remembered that he was the past-Toby and couldn't see nor hear her. That's when Spencer's eyes returned to Emily. And then back at Toby.

"Wait a damn minute!" Spencer shouted. "How come you can talk to people here and I cant?"

"Because that's the past-Emily," a voice informed her from behind.

Spencer turned around to see Em and Ali laughing at her.

"Oh… right," Spencer groaned. "Are you guys sure there's no manual for this?"

"Even if there was one, you don't have time to read it. You've got mistakes to recap," Ali directed Spencer's attention to the trio behind her.

It was past-Spencer, Alex, and Melissa.

"Hi, I'm Melissa," Mel greeted herself to Alex.

Spencer screamed in agony as that damn horn frightened her. She growled at the ghosts. "I didn't do anything yet!"

"You let your date meet your sister who hates you for kissing her fiancé. A big no-no," Ali said in her baby-voice.

The siren went off again. Spencer clawed at her face. "What now?"

"For randomly ditching Alex at a school dance with people he doesn't know," Ali smiled. The horn again. "And answering your phone when he was trying to tell you what Melissa told him."

"Ok, fine, I admit that I totally screwed things up with Alex. I'm sorry," Spencer cried.

The buzzer again. Spencer just screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That thing is soooo annoying!" she complained.

"It's supposed to be," Emily shrugged. "That way you'll remember these things after this is over."

"Ok, I get it, but damn, It's so loud and scary. Doesn't it bother you guys?"

The girls smiled guiltily and shook their heads in unison.

"Only you can hear it, darling. This is your intervention," Ali reminded her.

At that very moment, it went off again. Spencer exhaled deeply. She looked to see where the past version of herself was and what she did wrong this time. She and Alex were at the Fortune Teller's booth. She looked at Ali and Em for an explanation of the most recent buzzer.

"You came to homecoming with the wrong person; that's why you were so easily distracted. You didn't want to admit it, but you had feelings for Toby's back then. That's why you were so concerned with him and Emily's rendezvous."

"I was just looking out for my friend. I had my suspicions about him. He seemed… odd," Spencer defensively replied.

"Those two knew each other longer than you knew Emily; they went as friends with a mutual agreement. Em wanted to get Toby out of his house to have a good time, because he had shut himself off from the world when his mom passed. In addition, Emily was still trying to come to terms with her secret relationship with Maya, so by going with a boy, no one would suspect her homosexuality."

"Well, I didn't know that," Spencer said. On the inside, she was smiling. She still secretly inhibited a small amount of jealousy that Toby had once liked Emily, but she was elated to make this discovery. Maybe this ghost-time-travelling-scary stuff wasn't so bad after all…

Spencer quickly changed her mind when the annoying horn disturbed her thoughts.

Ali pointed at the elderly lady in the Fortune Teller's attire. "You didn't pay attention to the warning the first time; this is your second chance."

Spencer looked back at past-Spencer and Alex who were seated next to each other in front of the Fortune Teller.

Turning over several cards, the superstitions lady revealed many predictions to past-Spencer. "This card indicates a journey. It's unclear if it's in the past or from the future," she said.

Past-Spencer kept diverting her eyes over to past-Toby; she hadn't heard anything the lady said. As Spencer watched this scene now, she realized how right the lady was.

"I'm seeing an image. This card here, it's reversed. It means you're running away from something or someone."

Past-Spencer wasn't paying attention, but Spencer was. And she knew exactly what she was running from: her feelings for Toby.

The creepy lady turned over another card. "Ah, the lovers is a joyful card," she smiled until she turned over another. "But paired with the judgment card, it means something is wrong with this couple. It's a bad match."

Spencer's mouth fell agape. She never believed in psyches until now. Everything the lady was saying registered perfectly in Spencer's mind. She and Alex were a bad match, because Spencer belonged with Toby. Damn, why hadn't she paid attention the first time!

Melissa was right—she had screwed up this one all by herself.

Reading Spencer's thoughts, Ali waved the ghost of the past goodbye, stating Em's work was done.

"We're done here. Time to meet up with the ghost of the present," Ali proclaimed.

"But wait, I like seeing Toby all dressed up. Isn't he handsome in his little suit with his…"

Spencer was caught off guard when Ali placed her hand on her shoulder and homecoming quickly faded away.


	3. During the Present

**Chapter 3 – During the Present**

"Alison?" Spencer called.

Rubbing her weary eyes and refocusing her vision, Spencer sat up on the plush sofa to acknowledge her surroundings. She was in her house; she had fallen asleep on the couch. Her eyes roamed the room for anything out of the ordinary. Once she was satisfied that everything appeared fine, she exhaled profoundly. Retrieving the bottle of lukewarm water that sat on her coffee table, Spencer uncapped it and splashed the contents all over her face. She was definitely awake.

"What a dream!" Spencer exclaimed.

Her laughter was interrupted by a small gasp, as a result of being frightened by someone knocking on the patio doors. She looked over, relieved and excited to see Toby through the opened blinds. Spencer leaped off the couch and dashed over. She was one second from opening the door when a set of blue eyes surrounded by golden tresses came through the solid door.

Jumping back in astonishment, Spencer lost her breath.

Ali giggled, "I know; it takes time to get used to."

Spencer bypassed Ali in an attempt to reach Toby. "I don't have time to entertain my hallucinations. My boyfriend is here."

Spencer was prevented from taking another step forward. Against her will, she was being blocked by an invisible wall. She tried to use her head, like a bull after something red, to penetrate the wall of air. The invisible stationery force remained solid. Spencer just bounced back. Like the determined Hastings she was, she tried it again and again. Becoming dizzy and lightheaded caused her to terminate her attempts.

Spencer growled audibly as she knew Ali was behind this. Turning to her blond friend who had her arms outstretched in front of her like she was pushing something, Spencer recognized her stance. Ali possessed the ability to create a force field, like Jessica Alba's character Invisible Girl in the _Fantastic Four _movie.

She released the shield when Spencer began to speak.

"Ok, fine, you win. I waive the white flag. Please explain what's going on," Spencer dejectedly wondered. "Why can't I let Toby in?"

"Because that's the present-Toby. He can't see nor hear you. Remember?"

"Ohh… right," Spencer sighed, disappointed this occurrence was real. "Sooo… what's on the agenda for today?"

"As we await the ghost of the present, let's recap on yesterday's lesson. What's the most valuable thing you learned from your past blunders?"

Spencer rolled her mahogany eyes. "Every time you baby squirrel your boyfriend, you take away his nuts."

Ali stared at the brunette for several seconds without blinking. Finally, she erupted into fits of giggles that were contagious, causing Spencer to laugh at her statement as well.

"Ok, you did not just say that!" the blond reckoned, still cracking up.

"I did. But I don't think that I meant to."

Ali wiped away the tears that came equipped with laughing so hard. "Ok, I would have accepted a simple 'Let a man be a man,' but hey, that works, too."

Spencer's laughter came to a quick halt when the familiar aroma of coffee filled her nostrils. Looking towards the kitchen, Spencer's mom Veronica sipped on a cup of the hot liquid as she made her way to the patio doors.

"Hey, mom. Is there any coffee left?" Spencer happily inquired as she had an unhealthy addiction to the caffeinated product.

"She can't hear you, genius," Ali reminded her.

Spencer drew her bottom lip to keep from pouting. Seriously, she needed a handbook on the do's and don'ts of ghostology.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hastings," Toby greeted Veronica when she opened the door for him. "Good morning, Mr. Hastings," he waved as Peter zipped into the kitchen.

Toby placed the woven basket he carried in his hand on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Toby," Veronica speedily said as she reached around the basket to obtain the stack of documents on the counter. Copying her rushed actions, Mr. Hastings snatched his briefcase and keys.

"Is Spencer awake?" Toby asked her distracted parents.

"I thought she stayed the night at one of her friend's last night," Veronica wondered.

"No, I think she went with Melissa into the city," Peter claimed.

"Oh, so she's not here?" Toby questioned.

Both her parents shrugged. "I don't even know. You can go upstairs to check to see," her father said.

"If she is in her room, let her know we won't be in until after midnight, so she can just order takeout for herself," Veronica said.

"I won't be back until Monday. I have to attend a conference in Boston. I'm catching the red eye after work," Peter stated.

"I didn't know that was this weekend. Tonight is my congratulatory ceremony at the firm," Veronica frowned.

"Well I emailed my schedule to you to add to your calendar a while ago," Peter replied.

"I had my secretary clear my week, so I could focus on this big case. That's why I'm being rewarded tonight for winning such a high profile case."

"Sorry, honey, but I can't miss this conference. Just have one of your colleagues record your speech and email it to me."

"Ok," Veronica said.

And the busy couple was out of the door, leaving Toby disgusted with their conversation. First, they were so occupied with their jobs that they didn't even know the whereabouts of their daughter. All they ever discussed was work. They emailed each other more than they talked to one another. Not once in the year Toby had been dating Spencer had he witnessed her parents share a kiss—or even a flirtatious glance.

Toby could never see him and Spencer replicating that type of affection. Her parents' marriage was so impersonal and emotionless. If Spencer had a ceremony where she was the star of the night, Toby would cancel his own funeral to be there. She wouldn't have to remind him about it, because important things like that, he would never forget. Sitting in the front row, Toby Cavanaugh would be cheerleading for his girl like a deranged fangirl. And if he had a meeting out of town whereas he was going to be away from his beloved for an extended period of time, he would see if Spencer could accompany him on his trip.

Meanwhile, Spencer was kissing present-Toby, although she knew he couldn't feel her lips. She thought it was comical how her face literally melted into his.

"I'm here," a sweet voice sang.

"Just like your friend, you're late," Ali scolded.

Flipping her freshly highlighted locks like a diva, Hanna smiled, "Fashionably late is the only way to be."

"You've changed a lot since I died," Ali said, admiring the new confident Hanna.

"Hello! Today isn't about either of you," Spencer shouted while pointing to herself.

"Still a party pooper, I see," Hanna sneered.

Spencer snarled, "Ok, you're channeling too much of Hanna, ghost-of-the-present. You've got work to do. What's on the agenda for the present?"

"Follow Hercules," Hanna smiled as she pointed at Toby who was climbing the Hastings stairs in search of present-Spencer.

Toby stopped in Spencer's doorway and smiled at the sight. His girlfriend was home, snoozing away, drowning her French textbook with her salvia. He tiptoed over. Keeping her company in her bed was an assortment of textbooks, papers, pens, and index cards. Gently, he peeled the book off her face and replaced it with a pillow.

Knowing she deserved her beauty sleep, Toby decided not to wake her up. Instead, he took residency in her red leather chair. He would wait until she awoke and then they would spend the day together—like she promised him yesterday.

That loud buzzer went off, causing Spencer to use profanity. "Damn it! You're going to wake me up!" she said, pointing to present-Spencer. "Oh, wait a second. Never mind. Only I can hear it."

"You're catching on," Ali clapped. "Do you remember what the alert is for?"

"Yeah, to indicate my wrongdoings. But I'm not doing anything now; I'm asleep."

Hanna responded, "That's the mistake. How can you sleep when you have your knight in shining armor ready to whisk you away for a day of romance?"

With her eyes locked on Toby, Ali added, "I know I said Alex was a cutie, but since Toby's haircut—that boy is sexy."

Hanna gasped, "You should see him without a shirt!"

Ali snapped her fingers and Toby's blue button-down shirt disappeared from his body. Alison's eyes roamed his exposed torso. "I'd like to change my statement now—Toby Cavanaugh is extremely sexy! Spence, darling, you better be glad I'm not still alive, because if I were…" Ali squealed in bliss.

"No, you better be glad you're already dead, because I really want to kill you right now. Stop eyeballing my boyfriend," Spencer demanded.

Ignoring Spencer, the ever so flirtatious and bold Alison wondered, "I wonder what his other half is sporting…" Just before Ali snapped her fingers to make his pants disperse, she screamed and slammed her hands against her ears. Alison looked up to the sky and wailed, "Okay, I'm sorry." She snapped her fingers and Toby's shirt was back on his body. Then she said to Spencer. "You're right. That horn IS annoying."

Spencer shook her head. "But I didn't hear it that time."

"That's because I was being punished for abusing my powers," she pouted.

Spencer and Hanna laughed. But Spencer quickly shushed them when present-Spencer started to wake up. As she stirred, present-Toby tiptoed over to his sleeping beauty. She did a double-take when she saw the blue-eyed guy approaching her.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" present-Spencer inquired as she sat up in her bed.

"Your parents were on the way out. They let me in," he smiled.

He took residency next to her before tossing his lengthy arm around her shoulder to pull her in for a passionate good-morning-beautiful-I-missed-you-so-much kiss. He could tell by how she kissed him back that something was bothering her. He broke the lip lock and stared concernedly into her swirls of chocolate eyes.

"What's wrong?" he worried.

Present-Spencer nodded, falsely indicating it was nothing.

"Are you ok with my barging in like this?" he smiled as he gingerly rubbed his nose across hers. "I mean, did you have plans? You know, with some lucky blue-eyed boy who loves you unconditionally?" He showered her cheek and neck with a trail of kisses.

"Actually," she stifled her reply. "I did. I have this really big French test coming up, and I have to read that massive book…" Her voice trailed off when he pulled back and gave her a disappointed look.

The real Spencer covered her ears, anticipating the siren. To her surprise, she heard nothing. Slowly she removed her palms from her ears. As soon as her hands were at her waist, the buzzer went off to her dismay.

"If you expect it, then you're not really learning, sweetie," Ali lectured. "With you so consumed in your academics…"

Hanna was on the sideline adding subjective adjectives to express her dislike of Spencer's preferred activities. "Academics—boring."

Ali ignored Hanna and continued, "And preparing for college…"

"College is all about the three B's…" Hanna smiled. "My boobs plus some booze equals hot college boys."

Spencer educated her friend, "No, Hanna. It's the seven B's. Books before boys because boys bring babies."

Ali snapped her fingers, and both Spencer's and Hanna's lips were magically glued together. "As I was saying," she barked, "With your studies overwhelming you and Toby's ten hour work shifts, it's rare when you both have the day to yourselves."

Spencer rolled her eyes and focused back on the present version of herself and Toby.

"Spencer," present-Toby complained, "That's not what I was hoping you'd say!"

"But Toby," she winced.

"But nothing. You made a promise that today we would spend some quality time together."

"I know. I know! But I really, really have work to do."

"You ALWAYS have work to do," he reasoned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a Hastings. Our motto is why enjoy today when you can worry about tomorrow."

"Because today is a gift—that's why it's called the present."

Spencer mumbled as she grabbed one of her textbooks, "I knew someone like you wouldn't understand."

"Someone _like me_? What does that mean?" he frowned, removing himself from her bed.

Present-Spencer didn't intend for him to hear that, but now that he had, she had to be honest with him. "Toby, I'm going to be attending UPenn next year. UPenn! That's one of this state's most prestigious Ivy Leagues. I can't just show up with a GED and expect them to let me in; my life would be ruined." As soon as her last statement escaped her lips, she instantly regretted. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that…"

"I think I know exactly what you mean," present-Toby stated, trying to mask the fact she bruised his ego and broke his heart. "Maybe… maybe we just need some space."

The trio of peeping Toms watched as present-Toby stormed out of Spencer's room. Spencer yelled at the present-Spencer, demanding that she go apologize to him. But present-Spencer didn't bulge. Alison had warned Spencer that she was going to lose Toby, but she couldn't let that happen. The real Spencer dashed out of the room behind Toby, calling his name. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she was desperate. Down the stairs and into the kitchen Toby stomped. When he reached the woven basket that he'd brought over, he punched it so hard that it went flying across the room. Spencer gasped when he slammed the door behind him. Paralyzed by the unfortunate turn of events that displayed before her, Spencer hadn't acknowledge what Hanna was doing until Alison spoke up.

"Hanna, what are you doing on the floor?" Alison asked as she walked around the island.

With red and brown remnants oozing out of the corner of her glossy lips, Hanna smiled, "Want some?" She pointed to the chocolate covered strawberries that spewed from the overturned basket.

Spencer walked around to discover the fruit from the basket that Toby knocked over. Taking it into her possession, she thumbed through the variety of edible goods in the basket. She sobbed lightly when she realized what the present version of herself just ruined—a romantic picnic with Toby.

"Aww, he made homemade chocolate chip cookies in the shape of hearts," Hanna cooed as she held one of the treats up in the air. Then, she broke it in half. "And this is what you did to that poor boy's heart."

Hanna showed no mercy. That's why she was chosen to be the ghost of the present. It was the most crucial era of their journey. Spencer threw her face into her hands, soaking her palms in her salty tears.

The blond ghosts shared an unsettling stare as they knew there was more to show Spence in the present. Placing their hands on their sobbing friend's shoulder, they teleported across town.

Spencer looked around. Through the trees, she could see the entire town of Rosewood beneath her. Next to her was the _You're now leaving the city of Rosewood Population of 7,989 _sign. It was their spot—the place where the brown eyed and blue eyed couple ran off to when the going got rough and just needed to be in the uninterrupted company of each other. Spencer turned around to see present-Toby sitting on a pair of massive boulders. It broke her heart to see his red, puffy eyes.

Trying to keep her composure, Spencer turned to her ghostly friends. "This can't be the end for us. I mean, couples bicker all the time. He can't just walk away from all that we've been through. Right? Right?!" she rambled to keep from bursting into ear-splitting wails.

Alison and Hanna looked away. Spencer was about to say something when Toby's heavy pecking at his iPhone distracted her. She walked over and read as he angrily composed a message.

To: Spencer

_Maybe we need more than just space. We're just too different and obviously have different futures mapped out for ourselves. I love you and will always love you, so it really hurts to do this—but I have to, because if I don't, our relationship will turn loveless. Spencer…I guess this is me saying… goodbye._

"Nooo! Nooo!" Spencer jumped up and down. She turned to Ali and Han. "Make this stop! Make this stop, please!"

"There's nothing we can do. These are the consequences to _your_ decisions _you_ made for _your_ life," Alison sadly professed.

"He can't be calling it quits after one small disagreement!" Spencer announced.

"Spencer, you've been neglecting him for some time now. He doesn't feel like he belongs in your life. This has been a reoccurring problem for you guys. He feels like the piece of the puzzle that won't fit. You've made it clear where your priorities are. He knows you love him, but he also knows that with how you're treating him, you guys will end up like your parents. A marriage that consist of more emails than face-to-face interactions. A marriage that consist of buying the other something in exchange for forgiveness because of the forgetfulness of an important event. A marriage that consist of more hours barricaded in case files than candle-lit dinners. He witnessed your parents so consumed with their six-figure jobs that they didn't even know where you were. He doesn't want that future for you guys."

Present-Toby pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Like a baseball, he chunked the item into oblivion. Using her powers, Alison froze the moving object in mid-air. She snapped her fingers to make the box open. She, Han, and Spencer peeked inside. Sterling silver surrounded Spencer's birthstone. Engraved in the band of the jewel read _I promise to love you forever_. It was a promise ring he intended on giving Spencer during their picnic. Letting the scene resume, the ring went flying into the forest before Spencer could grab it.

Just like the promise ring, the ghost of the present disappeared. Spencer knew what that meant. It was time to meet up with the ghost of the future.

"Forget the future! Without Toby, I don't have a future!" she cried, tears burning her eyes.

Alison walked over with her arms outstretched. "Come on, sweetie."

"No! I'm not going!" Spencer yelled.

"You have to," Alison calmly replied, getting closer to touching Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer took off running into the forest, screaming she wasn't going to the future. She swiveled her head over her shoulder to see if Alison was chasing her. She was relieved when she didn't see the blond. She turned back around and stopped when Alison appeared right in front of her.

"Trying to outrun a flying ghost? I thought you were a genius," Ali snapped as she trapped Spencer in an invisible bubble. With nowhere to run to, Alison placed her hands on Spencer's shoulder and off into the unknown future they went.


	4. To the Future

**Chapter 4 – To the Future**

Spencer opened her eyes and viewed her surroundings.

Crystal doves on strings of glass icicles cascaded from the ivory drapes that descended from the epicenter of the vaulted ceiling above her head. The aroma of freshly picked white roses weighed heavy in the atmosphere. Blinking excessively to adjust to the all-white setting, Spencer felt like she was occupying a cloud.

To her left, a row of shirtless men clad in white bottoms smiled delicately at her. In their right hands positioned next to their side, they each possessed a shiny, gold trumpet. Spencer's eyes quickly turned to the right side of the massive room. Mirroring the guys, a row of smiling women clad in white dresses held gold harps that matched well with their golden halo-inspired headbands.

Tears accumulated in Spencer's eyes. "So…" she choked, talking to herself. "This is my future. I die."

"How many times do I have to drill this into your brain?" a tender voice asked. "You're not dead. But if you want to switch places…" Ali said.

"No!" Spencer exclaimed. She pointed to the exquisitely decorated scene they were making a cameo in. "Where are we?"

"At a wedding in the future," Alison informed her, purposely giving her a vague answer and not telling her who's wedding it was. That part, Spencer would find out on her own, in addition to some more things.

Spencer's eyes focused in on the scene. A crowd of nicely dressed people occupied the pews of the massive church. Walking down the aisle, Spencer skimmed the many faces of the audience, recognizing a lot of them. She wanted to wave and speak to them, but she remembered they couldn't see nor hear her. In the front row sat Ella Montgomery with puffy red eyes. Surrounding her was Ashley Marin and Pamela Fields. Veronica and Peter Hastings were there. Melissa Hastings. Ian Thomas. Jenna Marshall. Noel Kahn. Garrett Reynolds. Sean Ackard. Lucas Gottesman. Paige McCullers. Everyone seemed pleasantly blissful except for Jason DiLaurentis.

Spencer was about to ask Alison why Jason was wearing a slight frown when the most peaceful sounds filled the room. The shirtless men sounded their trumpets; the angelic women played their harps. All heads swiveled to look over their shoulders.

Down the plush ivory carpet appeared a smiling couple. Clad in a strapless light blue gown with silver sparkles, Hanna smiled exceptionally. Escorted by an equally attractive counterpart, Caleb was the best accessory as he coordinated his all white tuxedo with an azure vest and tie to match the color of her dress. Followed closely behind them was a naturally tanned brunette. Emily was wearing the same gown as Hanna's, but hers was floor length, hugging her athletic figure just right. What made Spencer bug out was the gentleman Emily was clinging on to: Wesley Fitz. But before Spencer could interrogate Alison, the arrival of the next couple distracted her. Adorned in the same gown as the ladies before her, Maya's gown differed as it was a one-sleeved. Accompanying her was Mike Montgomery. Once the three couples reached the altar, they all went to their designated positions with the girls off to the left side and the guys to the other side.

While everyone's attention was still focused on the opened doors, Maya utilized the opportunity to slap Emily's tush. Blushing hard, the swimmer rolled her eyes.

"Ohh, ok," Spencer said, realizing what was going on so far. Emily and Wes were not a couple, nor were Maya and Mike. The guys just escorted them down the aisle, and Emily and Maya were still going strong as well as Hanna and Caleb. That was good to know.

But Spencer feared her relationship. The last thing she remembered was that she and Toby had broken up—according to the scene she witnessed in the present.

The men and women employed to work the wedding started playing "Here Comes the Bride." Everyone in the audience stood up, many with Kleenex blanketing their red noses and others with mile-long smiles entrenched on their faces. As if an angel delivered the beauty from a cloud, the bride gradually strutted down the aisle. Her face was hidden by the veil, but Spencer knew who the bride was. Her wavy raven tresses that hung to her shoulders revealed her identity.

Spencer watched in anticipation as the scene seemed to proceed in slow motion. She couldn't wait to see who the future-version of herself was marrying. Biting on her nails, Spencer was chanting Toby's name in her head, hoping that she and he reconciled their differences and he was her groom.

Once the bride reached the grinning preacher, her groom appeared from behind his best man.

"Fitz!" Spencer screamed. "I'm marrying Ezra Fitz!" She looked at Alison in disgust.

Before she released her verbal, profane ammunition at the ghost, a light tap on the shoulder caused Spencer to turn around.

"I'm so happy to see you! Team Sparia forever!" Spencer cried and attempted to hug her best friend.

But her arms swam right through the little one. Spencer cursed herself for forgetting—this wasn't the real Aria. "Ghost of the future?" Spencer asked.

Aria winked.

Ali snapped, "You're late. You'd think ghosts would just teleport and be on time, but…"

Aria poked her tongue out. "Don't tell the big guy upstairs, but I secretly used my powers to enhance the bride's bust size. My gift to the bride and groom for their honeymoon."

Ali and Aria giggled wildly. Spencer wasn't too keen on the ordeal.

"Ok, please explain to me why in the hell am I marrying your man!" Spencer demanded.

Aria tilted her head to the side. "Always so quick to jump to conclusions," Aria stated. She placed her hand on Spencer's face and redirected her attention towards the bride and groom.

Ezra lifted the veil to reveal his bride. Spencer exhaled.

She turned back to Aria. "Ok, so you're the bride. And Jason isn't too happy, because he used to harbor this major crush on you. That makes sense. What doesn't make sense is if Han, Em, and Maya are your bridesmaids, shouldn't I be your maid of honor!"

"You were," Aria indifferently professed before rolling her eyes.

Spencer gasped, "What happened?"

Aria looked Spencer up and down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Spencer gasped again, "Am I dead?"

Alison groaned audibly. She snapped her fingers to make the loud buzzer rumble Spencer's eardrums.

"For the umpteenth time, you're not going to die anytime soon, darling."

"Oh," Spencer said. "Ok, then. Where am I?"

Spencer answered her own question. The T-Mobile jingle caused the audience to look back as the ringing rudely interrupted the exchange of well-written vows by the aspiring writers—Aria and Ezra. Future-Spencer's eyes enlarged at the embarrassing moment. Grabbing her phone and excusing herself, future-Spencer answered her cellular once she was alone in the hallway of the church.

The real Spencer, tailed by ghostly Aria and Alison, followed future-Spencer who was engaged in a bickering match with the party on the other end of her call. The real Spencer surveyed the future version of herself. Her tall, lean frame had been decorated in the same sapphire material that matched the girls in the weddings. With glitter sprinkled in her chocolate spiral curls, Spencer gave future-Spencer a round of applause for looking so hot.

"Why was I sitting in the audience and not a part of the wedding?" Spencer asked.

Alison and Aria stared at her momentarily.

Rolling her eyes, Aria explained, "You volunteered to be my planner, but you weren't there for anything. You missed the fitting; you missed the rehearsal dinner. There's not enough time to shovel through the large laundry pile of reasons… You were always too busy with your job. You continuously neglect everyone around you."

Spencer threw her hands up into the air. "I'm so sick and tired of everyone blaming me for securing a bright future for myself. I can't live off my inheritance forever; I gotta solidify a stable career for myself. Why am I being ridiculed for that?"

Ali added, "No one blames you for your dedication to your studies, so you could be a successful attorney. But there's a fine line between working and playing. You focused too much on work. Yeah, you're winning a lot of cases, but in the process, you're losing a lot of loved ones."

"I'm just trying to be the best I can be!" she shouted back.

"Like your parents?" Aria asked.

"Oh, you're definitely turning into them," Ali educated before directing her attention to the future-Spence.

Spencer was about to ask who she was fighting with on the phone when another question suddenly spewed from her larynx. Referencing the large diamond on the left hand of future-Spencer, the real Spencer smiled brightly and exclaimed. "I'm married! I'm married! Did Toby and I make up? Where's my husband?"

Aria and Ali shot each other quick glances before looking back at excited Spencer. Granting her wish to discover her lover, the ghosts positioned their hands on Spencer's shoulders and teleported across town.

Spencer looked around. White walls again. White curtains again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to work," an angry foreign voice argued.

Following the voice, Spencer walked through the curtain. Sitting on the edge of a gurney, Wren was going back and forward with the person on the other end of the phone, frequently rolling his brown eyes in annoyance.

Piecing everything together—finally—Spencer turned on her heels to face Alison and Aria. They avoided eye contact with her.

"Wren! This isn't the future; this is a nightmare! You let me marry Wren!" Spencer barked.

"_We _don't have control over your future; only _you _do. You obliged to marry him," Aria said.

"Why?!" Spencer inquired.

"You thought that you two shared a common interest—obsessed workaholics in order to excel in your chosen elite professions," Ali stated.

Spencer returned her attention to future-Wren. Wren was attractive and really nice, but her heart was with Toby. "Ok, he isn't my first choice, obviously, but whatever. I guess he'll do."

Future-Wren continued to frown up as he listened to future-Spencer on the phone. Spencer asked the ghosts why they were fighting.

The little one replied, "You're mad at him for missing my wedding; he was your date."

The blonde concluded, "And he's mad at you, because you're trying to scold him for taking on your most notorious habit—neglecting your loved ones."

Future-Wren hung the phone up in his wife's face. Shortly after he did, the curtain separating the bed from the other half of the room was pulled back to reveal a nurse. The Britain's face lit up like stars as the nurse neared him. Positioning herself in Wren's lap, the two originated such a hot make-out session that their clothes were soon being stripped off of their bodies.

Spencer's jaw dropped to the floor.

Once the couple was naked in the bed, Wren kissed the nurse's bare stomach. "I love you, son," Wren smiled.

Spencer's jaw went through the floor and dropped all the way down to the hospital's first floor.

"Like I said," Aria shrugged. "You aimed for your parents' success, and you got it."

Alison added, "Wren realized a long time ago that you didn't truly love him. He tried to make it work with you, but as always, you were too consumed with being perfect at work, that you neglected him. He started having an affair at work, and now he and his mistress are expecting."

The ghosts were right. She had mirrored her parents' life way too much. Her father had cheated on her mom with Alison's mother, resulting in Jason. Veronica had to live every day of her life living next door to a constant reminder of her failed marriage.

Not that Spencer truly harvested a place for Wren in her heart, his infidelity still hurt her. Running out of the room to escape the scene, Spencer ran into the hallway of the hospital.

A smile gradually spread across her face when her eyes landed upon the blue-eyed creature running down the hall in her direction. Spencer's heartbeat raced as Toby rapidly enclosed the distance between them.

One yard away, one foot away, one inch away, one centimeter away. Spencer smiled greatly as she extended her arms to embrace him. And then Toby was one inch away, one foot away, one yard away and the distance increased. Toby ran right through her and proceeded down the hallway. Tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks as she remembered he was the future-Toby.

Making a turn, Toby disappeared into one of the hospital rooms. Attempting to follow him, Spencer was restricted by a sudden force field. She threw an irritated glance Ali's way.

"I don't think you wanna see anymore, sweetie," Alison suggested.

Aria, too, wore a worried expression. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Spencer, you should probably return to the present now."

"Ok, fine," Spencer reckoned.

The ghosts were astonished at how easy Spencer surrendered. Spencer Hastings usually put up a good ole fight before giving in. Allowing the invisible wall to crumble, Alison was about to return Spencer to her time. As soon as the wall dispersed, Spencer took off down the hall and ran into the room where future-Toby was.

The allotted period to time-travel was close to its expiration, and Ali's powers were weakening. She couldn't read Spencer's mind anymore. She couldn't fly anymore. She couldn't conjure another force field to prevent Spencer from unmasking Toby's future in hospital room 215.

Spencer entered the blue and pink decorated room. Rivers of tears were running down Toby's profile, but due to the smile embedded on his face, Spencer knew they were tears of joy. He stood next to the hospital bed, holding the person's hand. Spencer couldn't see who the person was from where she was standing at the foot of the bed. The person's legs were drawn up in an acute angle with blankets resting atop the person's knees, concealing the person's visage.

Ali and Aria had entered the room by now and begged Spencer to leave.

Spencer ignored their pleas. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Looking around the room again, the clues meshed together in Spencer's mind. The blue and pink decorations. Smiling while someone was in the hospital. The position the person was in.

Spencer covered her ears when an ear-splitting noise filled the room. It wasn't the annoying buzzer she was used to hearing. It was a high-pitched female voice, screaming in agony for a full minute before fading away. That noise was soon followed by a series of small cries. The doctor handed the wailing baby to the nurse and resumed his position between the unknown girl's legs. Another screeching wail erupted into the room before another baby appeared.

"Spencer, we should go," Aria suggested.

"Please, sweetie," Ali begged.

But Spencer's feet were on auto pilot, gliding over to discover the girl in the bed. There before her eyes, she witnessed the birth of Toby's children. Spencer's face was drenched in her tears, because she knew for a fact that she wasn't the one bearing his beautiful blue-eyed twins.

The first thing she noticed was the top of the girl's head. She was a brunette.

Aria. Emily. Jenna. Melissa. Maya. They were all brunettes. But Spencer scratched them off her list of suspects, because they were attending Aria's wedding and none of them were pregnant. Who was this whore?!

Spencer squeezed her eyes shut. She counted backwards from ten before gradually allowing her eyelids to separate and unveil who Toby had married.

"Spencer, no!" the ghosts begged in unison.

But it was too late. Spencer's heart went into convulsion at the discovery. She collapsed on the floor and started to have a panic attack.

"This can't be the future! It just can't! I end up with Wren while Toby ends up with… with that bitch! Are you guys fucking stupid? She's not even his type!"

"Let's compare, shall we? It's obvious he has a thing for brunettes. He likes 'em sassy and confident—a trait you both share. She's a challenging being, like yourself, and Toby enjoys the thrill of that. While you and the other liars easily forget, Mona used to be a nerd, so she's really intelligent. The only variable differentiating you two is the height difference."

Spencer leaped off the floor in an attempt to inflict pain on the first tangible thing she got her hands on. But before she could do anything, the exchange of statements between the new parents stopped her heart from working.

"I love you so much."

"I wanted to say that first."

Gleaming down at his wife who held their daughter, Toby smiled while holding his son.

And the scene faded away as Alison placed her hands on Spencer's slumped shoulders. What in the hell could possibly happen now?

**10 reviews and I'll give you what you want! Today!**

**P.S. Anyone know what movie I depicted the wedding scene from?**


	5. Carpe Diem

**Chapter 5 – Carpe Diem**

"Noooooooooo!" Spencer cried. Crazily flinging her arms, Spencer raised up from her horizontal position. Tears stained her face as well as her pillow. Slamming her hand over her dramatically rising and declining chest, Spencer looked around the room she was in.

Floral wallpaper. Red leather chair. Tidy computer desk. Massive four-post bed. She was in the covenant of her second safe zone—her bedroom.

Had she dreamt it all? It seemed too real to be a dream.

"Alison!" Spencer shrieked.

After several silent seconds, Spencer called her name again. Still, no reply.

"Aria?" Spencer got out of her bed. "Han?" She checked her closet for a hiding ghost. "Em?" She slipped her shoes on and descended the stairs. She bumped into her mother.

"Sorry, dear. You ok?" Veronica asked.

Spencer gasped, "You… you can see me?!"

"Now I can. I'm sorry, darling. I'm in such a rush this morning; I'm bumping into everything," her mother entailed. "Listen, I won't be home until after midnight, so you can order takeout for yourself."

Just then her dad poked his head out of his opened office door. "I won't be back until Monday. I have to attend a conference in Boston. I'm catching the red eye after work."

Spencer muted her parents continued conversation. She was searching her brain, trying to see why this chat seemed so familiar. That's when the knowledge came crashing down upon her like a meteorite making a touchdown onto Earth. She was back in her time. She glanced at her watch. According to her "dream," Toby was due to arrive at her house in an hour.

Opting to change the course of events, Spencer waved her parents farewell and dashed out of the house. Speeding over to her primary safe zone, Spencer dashed through the coffee shop and raced up the stairs. She rapped on his door continuously until it swung open to reveal a set of gleaming blue pearls.

Smiling exceptionally at her unannounced arrival, Spencer was relieved to know that quarrel between them hadn't taken place. She smashed her lips against his, elated he was still hers. When the necessity to intake oxygen came, Spencer broke the kiss, panting heavily. Toby gradually opened his lust glazed eyes. He was taken aback by her sudden craving for him.

"That was my way of saying good-morning-handsome-I-missed-you-so-much," Spencer breathlessly explained.

"I love waking up to that phrase," he smiled before returning his lips to meet hers.

"Great! Because I plan on telling you that every morning, every afternoon, every evening, and every night for the rest of my life… if you want me to."

"Hell yeah I want you to!" he exclaimed.

After another round of steamy lip-locking, the two collapsed onto his plush sofa. Planting kisses down the course of her neck, Toby whispered ever so softly into her ear.

"I thought you would be sleeping in for another hour or so this morning, due to your late night date with your textbooks."

"Getting an A minus instead of an A plus on my French exam won't kill me," she stated. "I promised you that we would spend today together; it's completely reserved for you. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing. I was thinking we should have a picnic…"

Toby stopped kissing her neck and sat up. "I was thinking the same! I went to the grocery after I left your house last night and got some…"

"Chocolate covered strawberries?" she inquired.

Toby nodded like a happy little kid. "Yups. I know they are your favorite."

"Thank you, baby. I hope you got some cookie dough. I was thinking we should bake some cookies. Oh, cookies in the shape of hearts, maybe?"

Toby's bottom jaw dropped. "I… I…" Completely baffled by how well she knew of his little surprise, he was left speechless.

Toby grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. Retrieving an item from the reusable grocery bag atop his counter, he showed Spencer the heart-shaped cookie cutters. Spencer giggled guiltily as he pulled her into his arms and caressed her flawless vanilla skin.

"I was thinking a nice, quiet picnic…"

Spencer interrupted, "At our spot?"

Toby's eyes enlarged. "How… how did you know?"

Spencer just smiled before planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I have superpowers. Your love does that to me."

Toby was quite suspicious of his all-knowing girlfriend. "Ok, superwoman, what else do I have planned for us today?"

Spencer faked a puzzled expression, as if she was actually pondering the possibilities of what he had planned. She didn't want to spoil the BIG surprise, so she just shrugged her shoulders. "And then we do this for the rest of the day." She kidnapped his lips and tugged greedily. He offered his tongue as ransom.

That ole saying—if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Well, Spencer and Toby took heave to the advice. The lovebirds were on fire, burning up, their temperatures bypassing their normal body temp. It wasn't the oven that was preheating that caused the sudden heat wave in the kitchen; it was the fierce kissing session they were engaged in.

Securing her legs tightly after his waist, Toby held Spencer cautiously as they voyaged into his bedroom. Introducing her back to his fluffy mattress, Toby crawled atop his beauty. Before he returned his lips to hers, Spencer frowned up and said, "Do you mind?"

Toby looked over his shoulder to follow her line of vision. He didn't see anyone, so she must've been talking to him. He stuttered apprehensively, "I'm sorry… I, um, I… do you want us to stop?"

A pretentious smile surfaced on her face. "No way. I was asking if you mind getting some candles, so we can turn off the lights."

"Oh," Toby sighed and grinned. "You're such a romantic, baby. I have some in my bathroom. I'll be right back, beautiful."

As soon as Toby was out of earshot, Spencer looked at the intrusive blond standing next to the bed. "Do you mind? We're kinda in the middle of something."

A single tear escaped the glowing figure's eye. Spencer sat up in the bed in concern. "Ali, what's wrong?" she whispered, making sure Toby didn't hear her.

"Nothing's wrong, darling," Alison smiled. "These are tears of joy. I… I… Let me show you."

The emission of a set of massive white wings emerged from behind Ali. Spencer gasped in excitement, covering her mouth to muffle her squeals of bliss.

"You got your wings!" Spencer smiled, tearing up.

A beautiful smile decorated both the girls' faces in addition to a river of joyful tears. Alison nodded as she pointed at Spencer triumphantly, "Thanks to you."

"Really? What did I do?"

Alison just winked at Spencer as her feet alleviated off the floor. Melting into the ceiling, Alison left Spencer with a cliffhanger. She scratched her head trying to conjure what Ali meant.

Toby returned to the bedroom. While Spencer lit the candles, Toby blanketed the floor with an assortment of artificial rose petals. He turned on his radio and let the sweet melodies of Beyoncé's soulful voice swallow the silence. Sashaying over to his beauty, Spencer smiled exceptionally. Now she knew what Ali meant! Spencer had learned the error of her ways. She had changed and reformed her future. That meant that she and Toby weren't going to break up. That meant she wasn't going to marry an unfaithful Wren. That meant Toby wasn't going to have children with a crazy Mona. It meant that Spencer and Toby were going to last—as it should be.

As he lowered his body atop his awaiting girlfriend, Spencer lowly inquired, "Do you have…"

Toby nodded, "Yes."

"Good, because it's not time for us to reproduce… not yet."

Toby giggled as he kissed her. "If we had a real baby, what would it look like?"

"Well, I think we would have twins—a newborn boy with a six-pack and a babygirl with your sky blue eyes."

"I love the sound of that future! So, what would we name them?"

Spencer hadn't thought about it before, but the answer easily formed in her brain now. "Alvin Cavanaugh and Alissa Cavanaugh. Nicknames—Al and Ali," she smiled.

Toby kissed away the tear that journeyed down her face. He knew she had lost one of her dearest friends and was still trying to recover from the loss. Assuring her, he proclaimed, "You know she's in a better place—smiling down on us."

Alison reappeared through the loft's ceiling, an illuminated glow surrounding her. Spencer smiled, "More than you know."

Ali whispered, "Just wanted to let you know, that promise ring you're getting today—well let's just say it's going to be promoted into an engagement ring really, really soon."

"I love the sound of that future!" Spencer smiled.

**Epilogue will be uploaded tomorrow. **

**FYI, last chapter's wedding scene was from the movie "Madea's Family Reunion."**


	6. Epilogue

**Lyrics from "I Was Here" by Beyoncé were slightly altered.**

**Chapter 6 – Epilogue**

Lesson 1: Don't baby squirrel your significant other.

Lesson 2: Today is a gift; that's why it's called the present.

Lesson 3: Only you have control over your future. So don't cry over the past, just dwell in the present, and create the future.

~:~ 2 Years Later ~:~

"This blue dress makes me look like a whale holding its breath."

"I know you're not talking about my wife," Toby said as he entered the room.

The frown that occupied Spencer's face due to her reflection in the mirror transformed into a winning smile when her husband appeared behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist until they landed atop her engorged belly, his ocean blue specs met hers in the mirror, drinking in the sight of the one who stole his heart… and many of his t shirts.

"You look ravishing," he smiled.

Turning around to face him, Spencer surveyed his ensemble. Looking like the little groom on the beautifully decorated wedding cake behind him in his all white tuxedo, Toby's eyes, vest, and tie matched the sparkling azure gown hugging Spencer's impregnated frame.

Tugging on his tie to perfect its position, Spencer proclaimed, "You look ravishing. I look fat."

"You're not fat; you're pregnant," he said, kneeing down until he was eye level with the little ones residing in her uterus. "Even if you were fat, I would still love you." His hand landed atop hers on her belly. His index finger touched the small ring at the base of her finger. "Remember what I said when I gave you each of these rings. I _promise_ to love you forever. And I meant that." His fingers rose to graze the middle ring which was much bigger in size. "I _will_ love you forever if you will say yes to being my best friend, my safe place to land, my wife forever." And then he reached her wedding ring that sat atop her promise ring and engagement ring. "And when I gave you this one, I said I _do_ love you forever."

All of her insecurities evaporated as Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her tummy. She placed her hands in his hair, cautious not to flatten his 'do before the big event scheduled to take place in a matter of minutes.

"As long as I'm the only one garnering your offspring, I don't care what I look like."

"Me either," Toby said, but quickly added, "As long as you don't look like a man, we're cool."

Spencer rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed him off of her. She sat down in the nearest seat and pouted.

"I was just kidding, baby," he explained as he bounced over. "Besides, you could never resemble the opposite sex with that rack."

"Toby!" Spencer bashfully exclaimed and used her arms to shield her exposed cleavage busting out of the low cut gown.

"It's the truth," he mumbled as he grabbed one of her ankles and placed her foot in his lap. "It's like they magically grew a cup size the night of our honeymoon." He tenderly massaged his wife's swollen feet—the result of being nine months pregnant.

Spencer was blushing immensely. She knew who she had to thank for that. When the ghost of the future, a.k.a. Aria, said she was _enhancing_ the bride, Spencer would have never guessed she was referring to herself.

"You keep talking like that, alright," Spencer teased. Toby's hand escaladed up her hairless legs, inching closer to slipping under her dress. "You keep touching me like this," Spencer cooed. "Hmm, as soon as I drop this load, I'm going to put it down on you real good."

Toby's thumbs drew circles on her inner thighs, causing her to shiver. "You know 'you putting it down on me' is how you ended up with this load in the first place," he flirted. "Not that I'm complaining…"

Before their dirty talk intensified, Hanna walked into the back room.

"Hey you creeper. Don't you know it is bad luck to see the maid of honor before the wedding?" Hanna foolishly questioned.

The Cavanaughs palmed their foreheads and laughed at the blond. Spencer clued her friend in. "Hanna, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

As always, Hanna's glossy lips formed an O, at the procurement of acquiring new knowledge. New knowledge that would soon escape her, and she would return to being the clueless blond who always kept things entertaining, just like her sarcastic shaggy-haired escort.

"You know, Han, it's bad luck for the bridesmaid to see the maid of honor," Spencer fibbed.

Hanna gasped and used her hands to shield her eyes. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry," she stated and blindly exited the room.

Toby squeezed his giggling wife's knee. "Spencer!" he laughed.

"I couldn't resist. She's so easy to pick on," the brunette chuckled. "Ok. I'll offer her our lake house, and all will be forgiven."

"It's time," Emily informed the couple after poking her head in the door.

Grabbing his wife's hand, Toby led Spencer into the hallway of the church where they fell into line. First pair down the ivory carpet was Blondie and Sketchy. The Swimmer and miniature Fitz followed them. Then, Maya and Mike. It was Spencer and Toby's turn now. But Spencer was prevented from entering the sanctuary, because a small hand wrapped around her wrist. Spencer turned around. Her mocha eyes met a set of large emerald ones.

With a picture perfect smile on her little face, Aria looked up admirably at the taller brunette. "Thank you for being here for me and doing this for me." Aria pointed to the breath-taking scene in the church. "You did an amazing job on planning this wedding for me. A heaven themed wedding! It's perfect. Like it was truly sent from heaven. And I will forever be grateful. I'm so honored to have such a best friend like you. Thanks for being my maid of honor."

Spencer wiped away the tear that rolled down Aria's face. "There is no other place I'd rather be than standing next to my best friend. I love you, short stuff."

"I love you, too!" Aria cried.

"Like I totally ship Sparia," Toby interrupted the girl-time, "But I think the groom is one second away from sending out a search party."

"Oh! Go! Go!" Aria demanded, shooing Spencer and Toby down the aisle before lowering her veil.

As they descended the aisle, Spencer took in the sight. All the smiling faces. All the exquisite decorations. But most importantly, all the love. It reminded her of her and Toby's special day.

_The sheer material was lifted from her visage. His azure orbs melted into his bride's chocolate ones. As if a magnetic force drew their lips together, Spencer and Toby were making out. _

"_Hey, it's not quite time for that part yet," the maid of honor whispered to Spencer._

_Pulling back with flustered faces and bashful grins, the audience awed at their undeniable love. Spencer shot Aria a wink, thanking her for the reminder._

_When the lovebirds were official and permitted to share in PDA, they had to be reminded that children were present. Spencer and Toby always lost control when they were with each other. Always got lost in love._

"_Alright, ladies, are you ready?" Spencer shouted from her place on the balcony overlooking the dance floor of the reception hall._

_Aria, Emily, Hanna, Maya, Jenna, Melissa, CeCe, Mona, and Paige all gathered around. With hopeful smiles embedded on their faces and their arms outstretched over their heads, they all begged that Spencer throw the bouquet to them. Turning her back to the crowd, Spencer lifted her arms, releasing the flowers into oblivion. She quickly turned around to see who caught it._

_Ezra smiled helplessly as he handed the flowers to his girlfriend._

"_You creeper!" Hanna pouted. "Just because your girlfriend is too short to catch it doesn't mean you can intervene."_

_Ignoring the blond, Ezra's height was reduced as he got down on one knee. Extending the flowers to Aria, he smiled incredulously when she noticed the shiny jewel resting atop the only white rose._

_Before he could ask, Aria was screaming yes._

Now here everyone was, at Ezria's wedding.

"Alright, ladies. You know what time it is," Aria smiled as she wiggled in her wedding gown.

"I'm so catching it this time," Hanna said as the flowers seemed to be descending in her direction. Right before they were in her possession, a set of massive hands caught them.

Before the blond could deliver a round of subjective comments to the fellow, Caleb assumed the position, down on one knee. Squealing in delight as she took the ring from the flowers, she sang yes.

Spencer and Toby were standing next to Aria and Ezra—all of whom were clapping at the newest engagement.

Spencer whispered to Toby, "Can you believe this tradition started at our wedding?"

"Our love inspires others, baby." A bigger smile erupted on Toby's face. "Of course, my proposal was epic!"

_Toby had surprised Spencer with a getaway trip to Palm Springs. Having specifically request room 215 at the Hilton Hotel, Toby recreated the night they shared their first kiss. He added a few enhancements to really set the mood—rose petals, candles, Beyonce harmonizing via radio waves. Actually, the scene was a combination of their first kiss and their first time._

_While playing a game of Scrabble, Spencer spelled out some ridiculously long word that started with the letter W. She was cautious not to use G and let Toby win again. Aligning his letters up vertically, Spencer watched attentively._

_W_

_I_

_L_

_L_

_Y_

_O_

_U_

_M_

_A_

_R_

_R_

_Y_

_M_

_E_

_Before Toby could place the final letter on the game board, Spencer had attacked him with her lips, bellowing her answer repeatedly._

While scarfing down large pieces of the Fitzs' wedding cake, Toby was happily raving to Ezra and Caleb the wonders of being married when he heard someone scream his name across the room.

"Toby!" Spencer shrieked.

Toby looked at his wife and instantly became alert after detecting her uninterrupted stare and agape mouth. "What's wrong, honey?"

"The twins aren't the only ones who'll need diapers," Hanna said, pointing to the puddle at Spencer's feet.

"Oh shit! You're going into labor!" Toby exclaimed.

…

Everyone started to pile into the hospital room 215 with an assortment of pink and blue gifts and balloons for the new parents. A banner read: _welcome Alvin Keegan Cavanaugh and Alissa Troian Cavanaugh!_

Strutting in her wedding gown, Auntie Aria politely kidnapped the blue-eyed girl from her mother's grip. Spencer laughed at Aria's baby voices, as Aria introduced herself to Alissa. "Hi, beautiful one. I'm so happy to finally meet me. You and your brother picked the right day to come. I'm so happy to share my anniversary with your birthdays. Isn't that cool?"

Babygirl Cavanaugh was being transported amongst the ladies—Aria, Hanna, Emily, Melissa, Veronica, Jenna, Maya—while babyboy Cavanaugh was being subjected to manly advice from Toby, Ezra, Caleb, Peter, Toby's dad, and Jason. Then, the twins switched roles. When Jason had Alissa in his arms, tears dwelled in his eyes as he stared into her blue orbs.

"Hey, Alissa. You know you share the same nickname as your Aunt Alison," he smiled, fighting the tears, causing the others to dab their watery eyes.

"I really wish she was here."

Spencer smiled immensely at the blond occupying space at the foot of her bed. She wanted to tell Ali how much she missed her and to thank her for those life lessons, but because no one else in the room could see nor hear Ali, Spencer just thought about it, knowing Ali could read her thoughts. Smiling back, Alison informed her, "I'm always here, darling. While Alvin and Alissa have great parents, grandparents, godparents, aunts, and uncles, they have me, too—their guardian angel."

Toby squeezed his wife's hand tightly as his other hand secured Al.

"I love you so much."

"I wanted to say that first."

Gleaming down at his wife who held their daughter, Toby smiled while holding their son. Tears flooded Spencer's eyes as Alison's sweet lullaby serenaded the twins into a peaceful slumber.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something special that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

_I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I needed  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here_

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died  
And know that I meant something in somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched will be the proof that I did  
That I made a difference, and this world will see _

_I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I needed  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here_

_I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone some happiness  
Left this world a little better just because…_

_I was here_


End file.
